Talk:Drop It Like It's Hot (1)/@comment-4039390-20110603013749/@comment-4627350-20110604025130
Actually, she was discovered multiple times at random. One time just singing to herself in a store, the clerk heard her and gave her a card for his uncle who just happened to be a professional vocal trainer. The other time was in a small NY club. Akon discovered her after she had been signed (and dropped) By a major record label. You may not find her original, but alot of people do. It's been about 20 years since there has been an outrageous trend setter, and obviously she s setting trends, just look at the rest of the pop artists out there ( and no i don't think they are coying her, but ever since she had come on the scene other artists have been upping their performances and costumes) I understand what you are saying when members of the LGBT community just buy her records because she supports them, but they are allowed to do whatever they want. Lady Gaga has a 4 octave 1 note range, same as some of the greats like Ann Wilson and Grace Slick, who are often considered some of the greatest female rock vocalists of all time.She has also been formally trained by the same vocal coach who had worked with Mick Jagger and many others, she has also been playing piano since she was about 4. She may not be much of a dancer, but she does sing while she is doing it, unlike pop stars nowadays who just do one or the other. She is saving the music industry,once again, you don't have to like her music, but what she is doing is creating more of a need for "360 artists" which means, the total package, the look the voice, all of it. I know you never mentioned Brittney, but you said other pop stars, and Brittney just happens to be pop star. The same goes for most other pop stars. Since Lady Gaga came on the scene, other pop stars have been trying to keep up with her, and its making the music industry grow. i don't call it "copying' i think it is borrowing ideas, just like Gaga did, and she has NEVER claimed to be original. She is also involved with things besides music, like Technology ( she is the creative director of Polaroid) LGBT advocacy, Fashion, advertising, she is basically everywhere, which is why she stays in the spotlight. Her last tour, which was her first international tour, was the 13th highest grossing concert in history and she played 201 shows. She puts alot of her own money into the show too. Gaga is an open bisexual, and she HAS admitted to being involved with both women and men, she stated she had only been in love with one man, but is open to falling in love with a woman or a man, and she used to date Lady Starlight before she was famous. She is a very good lyricist, you seem to be taking the meanings of her songs too literally. granted, Lovegame and a few others have no deeper meaning, but alot of them do. Bad Romance is about more than 1 thing, one of them is love (obviously) and the other is being in a bad romance with fame. By saying "I want your ugly, i want your disease" and things like that, she is basically saying that whatever bad comes from it, she wants fame and power. Alejandro is about religion, "Don't call my Name Alejandro" Alejandro represents religion, and in the video, some of her dancers are tied to beds, that represents bondage to religion. So happy i can die is about the fear of being in a "happy place' when you are in a state of addiction. There are so many other examples. Her songs can appeal to those who understand the meaning, and those who just think it is catchy. Her videos and performances add on to the meaning of the song, or give it an entirely new meaning, making it even more open to interpretation. She is a master of media manipulation, hence the crazy outfits and antics, but she would have been noticed without it, it would have taken a WAY longer time, but it would have happened. She was signed to a major record label and was writing music for other huge artists before the craziness occurred.She has been praised by Grace Slick, Madonna, Paul McCartney, Brian May, Elton John, Boy George,KISS and many more, her debut album is certified Diamond and she is the first artist to have 4 #1 singles off of a debut album. I used to HATE Lady Gaga, and i thought all of the same things you do, but you have to be more open minded about things, it seems to me like you are being biased. We have entered the digital age,and Lady Gaga knows how to use that to her advantage, thats why she is the most viewed artist on the internet in history, and "Born this way" is the fasted downloaded song in Itunes history, she is also the most downloaded legally downloaded artist. There is no control over it, Gaga will be known as the icon of the digital era years from now, because she is smart, even calling her smart is a massive understatement.